Pena Bolpoin
by Kitazawa Nami
Summary: Hinata-chan, Naruto-senpai menyukaiku! — jika kita menjatuhkan pena milik kita atau meletakkannya begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya seseorang pasti akan memungutnya — Dedicated for #NHTD5Wishing #NHTD5Lies #NHTD5Misconception — Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day #5


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Sebuah perasaan yang tetap harus memikirkan persahabatan, perasaan sahabat. Dan kisah ini akan kembali menyuguhkan cerita yang mungkin sering readers baca tetapi semoga tetap bisa menghibur readers sekalian._

Selamat membaca

* * *

**NaruHina Lovers **** Keep Stay Cool**

**Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day #5th**

Happy?

**Pena Bolpoin**

Oleh: Kitazawa Nami

Summary: Hinata-chan, Naruto-senpai menyukaiku! — jika kita menjatuhkan pena milik kita atau meletakkannya begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya seseorang pasti akan memungutnya #Wishing #Lies #Misconception Happy NHTD #5

* * *

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Dia adalah cinta pertamaku–**_

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku mengunjungi tempat kost temanku. Saat itu sore hari di pertengahan September, aku hendak meminjam buku catatannya. Setelah sampai di pintu aku menoleh kanan – kiri ternyata Kiba sama sekali tidak terlihat, karena ada seseorang yang sedang menulis di meja ruang tamu aku memanggilnya.

"Permisi, apa Kiba ada?" lalu gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya lantas memandangku, "Inuzuka-senpai? Dia ada di kamarnya masuk saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyumannya benar – benar membuatku terpana untuk sesaat, dan sialnya dia sadar sedang kuperhatikan. "Maaf, apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya ragu – ragu. "Ehm– tidak, maksudku– terimakasih– aku akan ke kamarnya sekarang," jawabku kikuk sambil mengusap tengkukku dan menunduk kearahnya.

Saat menuju ke kamar Kiba, aku masih memikirkannya dan jantungku berdegup lebih keras daripada biasanya. Aku rasa badanku terkena gempa. Inikah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Menggetarkan.

* * *

_**Aku ingin dekat dengannya, mengenalnya–**_

"Oi Kiba!" aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya yang tertidur pulas, ternyata dia tidak berhasil juga. Akhirnya dengan menyesal, aku memukulinya dengan bantal beberapa kali "woe bangun!" dan berteriak, tentu saja.

Kiba dengan terpaksa bangun dan duduk di kasurnya,"Berhenti stop stop! Kau berniat membunuhku, dasar rubah!"

"Anjing, pinjam catatanmu gih!" ucapku lalu duduk di lantai memandang keadaan kamarnya yang berantakan.

"Ambil aja sendiri tuh," Kiba menguap lebar lalu hendak kembali tertidur.

Aku berusaha mencarinya tapi tidak bisa kutemukan, "Mana bisa aku menemukannya, barang – barangmu saja berantakan sampai seperti ini." Kamar Kiba benar – benar berantakan bahkan kandang ayam dirumahku lebih rapi daripada ini.

Aku mulai kelelahan mencari catatan itu dan ikut berbaring disamping Kiba, "oi, kau enak ya bisa tinggal disini dikelilingi para cewek cantik," ucapku sambil memandangi langit – langit kamar.

"Hm, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka," Kiba menjawabnya enteng.

Heh apa benar Kiba sungguh – sungguh tidak pernah tertarik dengan mereka. "Apa kau tidak normal? Apa bodoh?" tanyaku sarkasme dan melotot kearahnya.

"Aku normal dan setia, cintaku hanya untuk Amane-chan." Kiba bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk, pandangannya menuju keatas sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi biasanya–"

"Cukup Naruto. Ngomong – ngomong tumben kau mengungkit soal cewek? Apa jangan – jangan kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai dan orang itu ada di–" tiba – tiba Kiba langsung berdiri bersemangat dan hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Ini mencurigakan dan benar – benar berbahaya.

"Hei! Aku tidak bertemu sia— ups oi Kiba!" aku pun panik, kenapa tebakan Kiba tidak meleset sama sekali. Sial.

"Ha? Benarkan aku akan lihat kau bertemu siapa hahaha" Kiba pun langsung berlari keluar dan mencari seseorang itu. Tuhan kumohon dia sudah pergi dari tempatnya tadi.

"Hahaha kau membuatku penasaran Naruto hahaha!" Kiba terus berlari keluar sambil tertawa dan aku tetap mengejarnya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Kiba tidak menemukan siapapun. "Kau bertemu dengan hantu" kata Kiba enteng kepadaku tetapi sebelum aku menjawabnya tiba – tiba pintu depan terbuka dan gadis itu muncul dari sana dengan wajah kesal dia bergumam "ini sudah ketiga kalinya." Oh tidak, ini akan rumit.

"Eh Hinata-san, apa yang tiga kali?" tanya Kiba kepadanya. Aku masih berdiri di belakang Kiba memandangnya penuh kekaguman.

"Itu pengamen, sejak aku menulis disini belum dua jam sudah datang tiga orang," lalu gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali duduk di kursi tadi dia duduk saat aku datang.

"Jadi, kau sudah disini saat temanku ini datang?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk – nunjuk ke arahku. Gadis yang dipanggil Kiba Hinata itu memandangku dan mengangguk "ya, tadi aku sedang menulis dan dia datang mencarimu."

Tiba – tiba Kiba menyeringai ke arahku dan aku merasakan hawa buruk menyerang jiwaku, "ohh.. hohoho ternyata oh ternyata" lalu tertawa kearahku. Gadis temannya Kiba hanya memandang kami dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya, penuh tanda tanya.

"Hei jangan bercanda!" aku membentaknya sebelum Kiba benar – benar berbuat diluar dugaanku.

"Apa? Maksud kalian?" tanyanya lembut pada kami, dan aku terlalu gugup untuk menjawabnya, bibirku seperti dilem dan suaraku tersangkut di tenggorokan hanya untuk menjawabnya. _Aku ingin mengenalmu, cantik._

"Dia ingin berkenalan denganmu, ne Hinata-san?" Eh apa Kiba barusan bilang, apa jangan – jangan anak ini cenayang. Aku menatap gadis itu lalu Kiba yang menyenggol – nyenggol bahuku lalu pandanganku ke arah gadis itu lagi tetapi suaraku masih tidak mau keluar juga.

"Oh– benarkah?" suara perempuan itu sungguh lembut dan dia memandangku sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Aku yang merasa terus dipandangi olehnya tertawa hambar "Haha ehm, ya bisa dibilang begitu," dengan senyum gugup aku menjawabnya. Oh Tuhan tolong aku, lalu kulanjutkan sesi perkenalan ini "Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" dengan perlahan aku mendekat padanya dan mengulurkan tangan.

Dia menyambut uluranku dan kami berjabat tangan, senyuman itu tak hilang dari bibir mungilnya, "Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal Uzumaki-senpai" kata – katanya benar - benar lembut seperti permen kapas, eh apa yang kupikirkan.

"Iya senang bisa mengenalmu Hyuuga-san" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba – tiba Kiba berjalan kearahku dan memukul punggungku dengan keras sampai mengeluarkan bunyi "Begitu saja kau malu – malu ne rubah, bodoh" dengan terpaksa aku dan Hinata melepas kegiatan jabat tangan kami, aku melotot ke arah Kiba yang mulai mengolokku dan Hinata tertawa melihat kami.

"Anjing awas kau!" Kiba berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan aku berniat memukul anak itu, dasar.

Sebelum kulakukan niatku, aku kembali menoleh pada Hinata dan menunduk "Eh, permisi Hyuuga-san" pamitku kepadanya, lagi.

"Iya" jawabnya masih dengan senyuman menenangkan itu. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin banyak mengobrol dengan Hinata, tetapi sebelum itu aku harus memukul Kiba untuk berterima kasih. Bukankah ini menyenangkan.

* * *

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Dia sosok yang menarik–**_

Hari ini aku kembali ke Konoha setelah liburan panjang, ibuku membawakan terlalu banyak bahan makanan dan sayuran sampai dua karung besar yang harus kutenteng bersama tasku. Seorang pengangkut barang membantuku dan aku memberinya upah beberapa yen sebelum aku naik ke dalam bus. Ternyata bus hari ini hampir penuh, mungkin karena besok sudah minggu aktif.

Aku berdiri mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman sampai seseorang memanggilku."Hyuuga-san!" dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan berdiri. Senyumannya sampai memperlihatkan gigi – giginya membuatku sedikit kikuk saat berjalan kearahnya, silau sekali.

Aku menghampirinya, "selamat pagi Uzumaki-senpai" dan aku duduk di samping jendela bus tepat disamping Naruto. "Selamat pagi," jawab senpai atas salamku.

Beberapa menit kami diam dan suasana hening menyelimuti kami, sampai suara bariton laki – lakinya menghentikan keheningan ini. "Lama tidak bertemu, Hyuuga-san," dan pandangannya mengarah kepadaku tak lupa dengan cengiran andalan Uzumaki seperti tadi, aku kembali merasakan silau.

Senyuman lebar Uzumaki-senpai benar – benar membuatku merasa gugup dan jantungku berdegup lebih keras, untuk menjawabnya pun aku terbata – bata, "i–iya lama tak berjumpa Uzumaki-senpai" aku mengangguk ke arahnya dan berusaha tersenyum, mungkin ini senyum aneh yang pernah kuperlihatkan, aku memang payah.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Hyuuga-san?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Dan pagi ini untuk pertama kalinya aku menceritakan liburanku kepada laki – laki yang baru kukenal. Uzumaki-senpai juga bercerita tentangnya, dia satu jurusan dengan Kiba-senpai. Uzumaki-senpai satu tingkat diatasku, aku semester keempat dan dia sudah semester enam di jurusan seni rupa Universitas Konoha.

Dalam perjalanan kami terus mengobrol, dan untuk pertama kalinya ketika melewati daerah Ame aku tidak merasa mengantuk karena mengobrol bersama Uzumaki-senpai terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku sangat suka ramen, bahkan selama liburan ini ibuku memasakkanku ramen setiap hari dan aku tidak merasa bosan," saat bercerita mata senpai berbinar – binar, dia sungguh terlihat menyukai ramen.

* * *

_**Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya? –**_

"Hyuuga-san kita sudah sampai," Naruto menepuk pundakku yang tertidur di bahunya. Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku dan langsung terkejut tatkala menyadari bahwa aku baru saja bangun dari tidurku dibahu Uzumaki Naruto, di bahu lelaki itu, lelaki yang berambut pirang yang baru saja membuka celah hatiku yang lama tertutup.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah senyuman Naruto, sungguh menawan, dia tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Eh apa yang kupikirkan, dasar bodoh. "Maafkan aku," aku menunduk menyesal telah lancang tertidur di bahunya. Dan dia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum "tak apa, ayo turun kita sudah sampai." Dia berdiri dan berjalan di depanku, aku melihat pundaknya, dia lumayan tinggi mungkin sekitar sepuluh centimeter diatasku.

Saat di angkot yang menuju kostan handphoneku bergetar, ternyata ada email dari Shion-nee. _"Hinata-chan, gomenasai aku pulang lebih awal dan meninggalkanmu tadi pagi. Kau sudah sampai dimana?"_ Aku tersenyum masam membacanya lalu kubalas, "_Tidak apa Shion-nee, sebentar lagi aku sampai."_

Sebelum sampai di depan kostan aku berpamitan dulu, "Uzumaki-senpai, aku turun duluan." "Iya Hyuuga-san hati – hati," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Seandainya aku bisa lebih lama mengobrol bersamamu. Inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Hatiku terasa hangat.

* * *

_**Pena Bolpoin**_

_jika kita menjatuhkan pena milik kita atau meletakkannya begitu saja tanpa menghiraukannya seseorang pasti akan memungutnya_

* * *

_**Bulan Maret 2010–**_

Hinata sudah beberapa kali mencoba menggoreskan alat pemahat itu beberapa kali sayangnya beberapa pahatannya malah terlihat aneh di kayu itu. Keringat Hinata sudah mulai bercucuran akan tetapi hasil pahatannya tak kunjung jadi, "sulit sekali" gumamnya.

"Hyuuga-san, kau sibuk?" tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengganggu konsentrasinya, Hinata segera melayangkan tatapan mengerikan yang pernah dia miliki dan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan tamu tersebut Hinata gelagapan.

"_**–**_Uzumaki-senpai!" pekik Hinata.

Naruto yang awalnya berdiri di depan Hinata segera duduk meskipun Hinata belum mempersilahkannya. "Ya, aku berkunjung lagi Hyuuga-san," jawabnya tenang. "Maafkan aku senpai, aku tidak bermaksud_**–**_" Hinata merasa bersalah pada Naruto akan tetapi Naruto menggeleng pelan seolah dia sudah paham dengan apa yang hendak Hinata katakan.

"Kau mau aku bantu?" Naruto mencoba menawarkan diri membantu Hinata.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa – apa?" tanya Hinata ragu – ragu. "Ya tentu saja tidak, aku kan sahabatmu tentu akan membantumu ne Hyuuga-san," jawab Naruto lantas mulai membantu Hinata memahat.

"Wah! Uzumaki-senpai memang hebat dalam memahat!" Hinata memandang hasil pahatan Naruto yang hampir sempurna, bentuk dan lekuknya benar – benar halus membentuk seekor ikan yang berbentuk dalam asbak. "Ya ini biasa ne Hyuuga-san," Naruto membalas Hinata dengan senyuman khasnya.

* * *

_**Bulan Mei 2010–**_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang asyik bercerita pada seseorang di sampingnya. Kedua gadis itu sedang berbincang – bincang di teras depan sebuah kost putri. "–lalu saat aku mulai ketakutan, kau tahu Hinata tiba – tiba senpai itu menerjang preman itu lalu mereka berkelahi, akhirnya preman itu ketakutan dan pergi, dia dewa penolongku Hinata-chan," gadis itu bercerita panjang lebar kali tinggi pada Hinata, saudara sepupunya.

"Hm, memangnya siapa pemuda itu Shion-nee?" tanya Hinata penasaran karena sepertinya pemuda ini memang baik dan dari ciri – ciri yang telah disebutkan saudaranya ini Hinata sudah pernah mengenalnya, tetapi dia berharap bukan orang ini. _Jangan, kumohon bukan Uzumaki_–

"Uzumaki Naruto-senpai, temannya Kiba-senpai ituloh Hinata-chan," ujar Shion pada Hinata dengan mata berbinar – binar tanpa menyadari perubahan raut muka sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu yang kini mulai gelisah.

"Apa kamu pikir dia bisa menyukaiku ne Hinata-chan?" tanya Shion antusias dan membuat Hinata terkejut sampai gelapan untuk menjawabnya.

"Eh? Apa?" Hinata malah bertanya balik karena kebingungan mau menjawab bagaimana. "Apakah Uzumaki-senpai bisa menyukaiku?" Shion mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata hingga jelas dan terngiang – ngiang di telinga Hinata.

"I– itu bisa saja, kan mahasiswa cowok banyak yang menyukai Shion-nee," jawab Hinata sedikit ragu dan bimbang tetapi tentang banyak laki – laki yang menyukai Shion memang benar adanya. Hinata sering dicurhati Shion tentang beberapa cowok yang sering berkunjung ke kostan mereka dan tertarik pada sudara sepupunya itu.

* * *

_**Akhir Juni 2010–**_

"Hei! Hinata-san kau menulis apa kali ini?" tanya Kiba sembari duduk di dekat Hinata.

"Hanya meneruskan naskah yang kemarin, Kiba-senpai tumben tidak kencan dengan Amane-san?" tanya Hinata balik pada Kiba yang terlihat tidak bersemangat dan hanya menggeleng saat ditanyai.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Hinata lagi dan dijawab dingin oleh Kiba "aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya Hinata-san."

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam di ruang tamu, karena merasa tidak nyaman Hinata kembali bertanya "Apa Kiba-senpai jadi pindah dari sini semester depan?" dan Kiba mengangguk "iya aku merasa kurang nyaman menumpang disini dan kurasa aku terlalu tergantung pada Kakashi-jiisan."

"Hm, kami akan merindukan kegaduhan Kiba-senpai," ujar Hinata tetapi pandangannya masih pada buku catatannya dan mencoret – coret di beberapa baris dan mengganti diksinya.

"Benarkah? Kau merindukanku Hinata-san?" tanya Kiba balik dan bersemangat. "Aku bercanda Kiba-senpai hahaha" dan Hinata tertawa renyah sedang Kiba cemberut sampai terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Silakan masuk," kata Kiba dan muncullah Naruto dari luar. "Konbanwa Hyuuga-san, Yo Kiba!" sapa Naruto pada mereka berdua. "Kenapa kau sekarang lebih sering kesini Naruto?" tanya Kiba mendelik.

"Aku kangen padamu Kiba-kun–" dan Naruto mulai memajukan bibirnya dan memeluk Kiba dengan erat. "Hentikan rubah!" Kiba memberontak dan kegiatan itu dihentikan teriakan histeris Hinata "senpai jangan mesum disini!"

Naruto yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung melepas Kiba dan duduk disampingnya lalu berdehem, Kiba yang melihatnya tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "hahahahaha rubah mesum!" Kiba benar – benar meledek Naruto kali ini dan Naruto karena sudah merasa sangat malu hanya terdiam saja sambil menatap Kiba dengan aura membunuh.

"Ada apa Uzumaki-senpai kemari? Apa ingin bertemu Shion-nee?" tanya Hinata dan Naruto yang masih merasa bodoh dan merasa baru saja dipermalukan hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apapun. Hinata bertanya seperti itu karena sudah beberapa kali Naruto berkunjung ke kostan Kiba saat Kiba ada maupun tidak dan kebanyakan dari semua kunjungannya Shion yang akan menemani Naruto mengobrol dan Hinata lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat laki – laki itu datang.

"Naruto-senpai sudah datang!" seru Shion dari arah kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ketiga dewasa muda yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

"Eh iya Shion-san," jawab Naruto kaku dan merasa sedikit risih.

Dalam dua jam, keempat dewasa muda saling berbicara dan Hinata maupun Kiba hanya menanggapi obrolan Naruto dan Shion yang terus mendominasi pembicaraan. Hinata merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, tetapi dia tetap harus disitu agar bisa menutupi perasaannya yang mulai gundah agar tidak terlihat oleh Shion maupun Naruto.

Malamnya saat Naruto sudah pulang dan Kiba kembali ke kamarnya, hanya Shion dan Hinata yang masih duduk di ruang tamu. Kali ini Shion kembali bercerita pada Hinata tentang Naruto dan betapa kekagumannya pada senpainya itu. Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyuman sambil menahan sesak di dadanya. Sakit.

* * *

_**Awal Juli 2010**_–

"Hinata kau jangan terlalu sering pulang seperti ini," ibunya memberi nasehat pada Hinata yang baru saja pulang padahal baru tiga minggu kemarin dia pulang.

"Maaf bu," sahut Hinata tidak bersemangat.

Ibunya duduk di dekat anak sulungnya itu dan mencoba memberi semangat, "kau harus kuat Hinata, ngomong – ngomong kenapa kakakmu kemarin tidak pulang bersamamu? Jangan bilang kalian bertengkar."

"Tidak bu, hanya saja Shion-nee menyukai seseorang yang Hinata ehm–" Hinata hendak bercerita pada ibunya tetapi terlalu malu untuk mengakui.

"Kau tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu Hinata, belajarlah dengan baik dan belum saatnya berpikir seperti itu. Ingat kau masih mahasiswa dan belum bekerja." Kemudian ibu Hinata menghampiri adik Hinata yang baru saja pulang sekolah.

Dan sekali lagi, Hinata harus kembali menguatkan perasaannya untuk menjauhi Naruto Uzumaki, dan melupakan perasaannya. Besok saat dia kembali perasaan spesial itu harus hilang begitulah tekadnya kali ini.

"Hyuuga-san!" seru Naruto dari bangku bus bagian tengah dan kali ini Hinata merasa seperti de javu tetapi dia harus kuat. Jadi, kali ini dia berniat duduk di depan saja, sekilas Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto dan menunduk lalu mengambil tempat duduk di bagian depan.

Suna yaitu kota tempat Hinata tinggal menuju Konoha membutuhkan waktu perjalanan sekitar empat jam jika naik bus. Di tempatnya duduk Hinata hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto tidak mencurigai Hinata yang menjauhinya, ya hanya itu. Lalu saat Hinata mencoba melihat rumah – rumah yang terlewati kenangan Hinata saat diajak Shion ke tempat kost Naruto berputar kembali dan berulang - ulang.

* * *

_"Hinata-chan, apa kau tidak bosan di kostan terus?" tanya Shion di Minggu pagi kala itu._

_ "Aku sudah terbiasa Shion-nee, kenapa?" Hinata tetap menatap laptopnya dan mengetik naskah dari buku catatannya ke laptop._

_ "Ayo jalan – jalan, nanti kutraktir kue," ajak saudara sepupunya itu._

_ "Ehm– baiklah kapan Shion-nee?" tanya Hinata._

_ Shion hampir saja memukul Hinata jika saja dia bukan saudaranya, "tentu saja sekarang Hinata-chan, masak tahun depan? Jadi cepatlah ganti baju."_

_Pada hari Minggu itu untuk pertama kalinya Hinata berkunjung ke tempat kost mahasiswa cowok, dan tanpa Hinata ketahui tujuan mereka adalah tempat kost Naruto Uzumaki. Jadi selama sehari penuh Hinata merasa seperti di penjara sangat tidak nyaman meskipun disana dia juga bisa berkenalan dengan penghuni lain tetapi menyaksikan saudaranya asyik mengobrol bersama Naruto menjadi perasaan tersendiri di hati Hinata._

_ Malamnya Shion menyampaikan kabar menyakitkan, "Hinata-chan, Naruto-senpai menyukaiku!" tetapi saat itu Hinata sedang berbaring di tempat tidur jadi dia langsung berpura – pura sudah tidur dan tidak menjawab maupun menanyakan apapun. Dia tidak mau tahu apapun._

_ Maafkan aku Shion-nee. Naruto-senpai._

Naruto merasa dirinya tidak dianggap oleh Hinata, bagaimana tidak biasanya saat dipanggil gadis itu akan segera berjalan ke arahnya dan mereka akan berangkat bersama – sama dan sekarang gadis Hyuuga itu malah memilih duduk di depan bersama seorang ibu – ibu.

_Apa aku mempunyai salah padanya? Hanya perasaanku saja atau Hinata-chan menghindariku?_

* * *

"Hyuuga-san! Hyuuga-san!" teriak Naruto ketika bus yang ditumpanginya sudah sampai di terminal Konoha. Hinata yang merasa dipanggil segera mempercepat langkahnya serta mengatur napas serta degup jantungnya yang mulai naik.

Hinata berusaha secepat mungkin bisa menghindari kakak tingkatnya itu tetapi secepat dia lari pemuda yang mengejarnya juga ikut berlari, "Hinata-san, tunggu aku!" setelah teriakan itu Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto, tanpa dia sadari langkahnya mulai melambat tetapi degup jantungnya kian cepat.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Hinata-san?" tanya Naruto ketika langkahnya sudah sejajar dengan langkah Hinata. "Maafkan aku, tetapi aku tidak menghindari Uzumaki-senpai," Hinata menjawabnya tetapi tatapannya tidak memandang ke arah Naruto yang terus menatapnya.

"Naruto-senpai, Hinata-san!" Naruto menekankan kata – kata itu yang membuat Hinata semakin bingung. "Eh? Apa maksud Uzu–" Hinata belum melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sudah dipotong oleh Naruto, "panggil aku Naruto-senpai."

"Baiklah Uz– maaf Naruto-senpai," Hinata menyanggupi. "Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku, Hinata-san?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Hinata merasa bersalah kali ini, dia ketahuan. "Itu perasaan senpai saja, aku tidak–" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bersalah. "Heeh.. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku kita balik saja." Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan mengajak Hinata untuk segera mencari angkutan umum untuk kembali ke kost mereka.

* * *

_**Januari 2011–**_

Di sebuah pagi yang damai seorang gadis sedang berjalan – jalan di ruang seni melihat hasil karya teman – temannya maupun kakak tingkat yang dipajng rapi di setiap sudut ruangan. Ketika pandangannya mengelilingi ruangan secara cermat tanpa disadarinya pandangan gadis itu berhenti dan menatap seseorang yang kini duduk di kursi dengan tangannya menggores – gores pada kanvas dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

"Uzumaki-senpai," gumam Hinata kemudian berjalan ke arah Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatan melukis. Ketika langkah gadis tersebut sudah sampai di dekat Naruto dia menyapanya, "Selamat sore Uzumaki-senpai."

"Selamat sore Uzumaki-senpai," suara itu sungguh mampu mengacaukan konsentrasi Naruto terbukti saat goresan pensilnya mulai kacau dan akhirnya dia menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang memandangnya sembari tersenyum. "Sore Hyuuga-san," jawab Naruto sedikit gugup ketika dipandangi Hinata dengan kagum.

"Apa senpai senang melukis?" tanya Hinata masih dengan memandang lekat lukisan Naruto yang hampir selesai. "Ya begitulah tetapi aku tidak terlalu ahli hehehe," jawab Naruto lalu meletakkan pensilnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk.

"Tidak ahli bagaimana senpai, lukisan ini terlihat indah, dia cantik," puji Hinata pada lukisan wajah yang dibuat Naruto. "Iya ini lukisan wajah ibuku," Naruto memandang lukisan itu dengan mata menerawang jauh, mengungkapkan rasa rindu. _Aku juga ingin melukis wajahmu suatu saat nanti Hyuuga-san._

* * *

_**September 2011–**_

Kamis sore akhir September, seorang gadis sedang berjalan sendirian di jalan setapak kampus Konoha sambil membawa beberapa buku sketsa di tangannya.

"Hinata-san, hai apa kabar?" seru seseorang berambut pirang yang kemudian berjalan berdampingan disampingnya.

"Naruto-senpai, aku baik. Lama tidak bertemu senpai," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum balik memandang Naruto yang terlihat repot membawa berkas – berkasnya.

"Ya lama tidak jumpa Hinata-san," jawab Naruto tersenyum balik pada Hinata.

Beberapa langkah mereka terdiam menikmati angin sore waktu itu, sebelum melintasi gerbang Naruto memperlambat jalannya dan diikuti Hinata yang juga memperlambat langkahnya. Sebelum mereka berpisah Hinata teringat dengan kabar yang baru saja diterimanya dari Kiba kemarin lusa.

"Oh ya, Naruto-senpai selamat atas kelulusannya dan sudah diterima di tempat kerja yang selama ini senpai inginkan," lalu Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan dijabat balik oleh Naruto. "Terima kasih Hinata-san."

Di depan gerbang kampus Konoha, sebelum Hinata kembali berkata selamat tinggal, Naruto mendahului, "Hinata-san, aku menyukaimu," suara Naruto terdengar tidak sedang bercanda dan tatapannya tertuju pada Hinata lurus, akan tetapi Hinata yang dipandang seperti itu merasa tidak nyaman dan mengalihkan pandangan. Angin berhembus diantara mereka sebelum Hinata memberikan jawaban.

"Shion-nee menyukai Naruto-senpai," jawab Hinata lalu membalas tatapan Naruto kepadanya tanpa ada rasa ragu kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. _Ya, ini benar Shion-nee lebih menyukai Naruto-senpai._

Naruto tidak terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata karena selama ini dia juga sudah merasakan itu akan tetapi bukan ini jawaban yang diinginkan Naruto. _Aku tahu itu, tetapi selama ini kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apa – apa._

"Hinata-chan!" sebuah suara menginterupsi perbincangan mereka dan suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdiri. "Itachi-kun," gumam Hinata yang disadari oleh Naruto ketika pemuda itu telah sampai di tempat mereka berdiri dia terlihat bingung dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Hinata menyadari ada siratan rasa cemburu di mata Itachi yang kemudian memperkenalkannya pada Naruto, "Uzumaki Naruto-senpai dia Uchiha Itachi-kun kekasihku dan Itachi-kun dia Naruto-senpai sahabatku."

Kali ini Naruto merasa benar – benar terkejut sampai ketika Itachi mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabatnya Naruto butuh beberapa detik untuk kembali sadar dan membalas jabatan itu. "Itachi Uchiha, kekasih Hinata-chan sejak dua minggu lalu. Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-senpai," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Naruto menahan sesak di dadanya jika dia harus terus bersama mereka di tempat itu.

* * *

_**Januari, 2012–**_

Naruto tersenyum mendapat kiriman email dari Kiba sahabatnya. Memang sudah cukup lama mereka berpisah dan sekarang Naruto tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya di Kumo jauh dari Kiba yang masih di Konoha. Saat membaca bagian awal email Kiba pemuda itu tersenyum – senyum di depan laptopnya tetapi pada pertengahannya dia terkejut lagi seperti beberapa bulan lalu, namun kali ini tangannya menggenggam erat mouse, meredam emosi.

* * *

_Maaf dulu aku tidak bisa membantumu mendekatinya. Tetapi aku baru dapat kabar bahwa Itachi Uchiha yang kau maksud pada percakapan waktu itu sedang main bersama perempuan lain. Kau harus mendapatkan Hinata kali ini, berjuanglah. Maaf hanya bisa memberitahumu ini saja dan alamat rumah Hinata ada di lampiran ini._

* * *

Naruto bingung harus bersikap seperti apa kali ini, entah bersyukur entah kembali ragu karena dia merasa mungkin harus merelakan Hinata. Tetapi dia juga tidak suka dengan keadaan ini bahwa Hinata dipermainkan Itachi. Hati kecilnya berkata dia harus bertemu Hinata sekali lagi. Namun bulan ini jadwalnya padat, jadi akhirnya Naruto memutuskan bulan depan akan mencari Hinata. Dia teringat salah satu temannya ada yang tinggal tak jauh dari tempat itu mungkin dia bisa mengunjunginya lebih dulu.

* * *

_**Februari 2012–**_

"Hinata, ada yang mencarimu," ucap ibu Hinata pada anak sulungnya yang sedang memberi makan ayam di belakang rumah.

"Siapa bu?" tanya Hinata dan ibunya hanya menjawab, "seorang laki – laki. Cepatlah cuci tangan dan temui dia." Dengan malas Hinata meninggalkan ayam – ayamnya dan segera mencuci tangan.

Di ruang tamu ternyata laki – laki tersebut sudah menunggunya dengan nyaman melihat – lihat foto di pigura. "Gaara-san, silakan duduk," sapa Hinata mempersilakan tamunya. "Ya, terimakasih Hinata-san."

Ini ketiga kalinya pemuda tersebut berkunjung ke rumah Hinata. Beberapa menit mereka berbincang – bincang menanyakan kabar masing – masing. Lalu Hinata bertanya, "kalau boleh tahu ada apa Gaara-san kemari hari ini?"

"Itu hanya ingin mempererat persahabatan hehehe," jawab Gaara lalu tertawa. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hinata-san, apa kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Gaara hati – hati pada Hinata dan dengan pelan Hinata menjawab, "iya aku sudah mempunyai kekasih."

* * *

_Hinata-san, Itachi Uchiha kekasihmu itu berselingkuh dengan teman seprofesinya. Kemarin aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau harus bertindak Hinata-san._

* * *

Hinata membelalak tak percaya dengan email yang baru saja dibacanya dari Kiba. Akan tetapi memang akhir – akhir ini Itachi tidak pernah memberinya kabar sejak Hinata pindah ke Suna, ke kota kelahirannya. Akhirnya Hinata membulatkan tekad untuk berpisah dengan Itachi. Gadis itu mengiriminya email dan mengirim barang – barang yang pernah diterimanya dari Itachi dan dipaketkan melalui pos.

* * *

_**Januari, 2013**_

"Naruto, apa kabar?" sambut pria pada sahabat lamanya saat berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Aku baik Sasuke, lama tak jumpa kau semakin tua saja hahaha," Naruto menjawabnya sambil tertawa ringan.

"Tentu saja apalagi sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Duduklah," Sasuke mengikuti duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di teras rumah Sasuke.

"Ngomong – ngomong kapan kau menyusulku, heh?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih menikmati sore hari di kota Suna. Sebelum Naruto menjawabnya istri Sasuke datang dan membawa camilan serta dua cangkir teh yang diikuti anak pertama mereka yang masih dua tahun.

"Tidak perlu repot – repot Uchiha-san,"ujar Naruto saat Sakura meletakkan bawaanya ke meja diantaranya dan Sasuke.

"Tidak repot hanya minuman saja, silakan dicicipi Uzumaki-san," jawab Sakura ramah kemudian berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Naruto, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Sasuke kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ooh itu, sebenarnya aku datang kesini juga akan mencari tahu tentangnya," pandangan Naruto mulai menerawang memandang langit. "Sebenarnya setahun lalu aku mendapat email dari sahabatku saat kuliah tentang kabarnya. Tetapi dalam setahun ini setiap aku akan berangkat pasti ada – ada saja yang menghalangi dari pekerjaan yang semakin sibuk sampai ada keluargaku yang repot dan lainnya hingga baru sekarang aku bisa meluangkan waktu dan juga bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu," Naruto menjelaskannya pada Sasuke yang terdiam mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi, kalau boleh tahu siapa nama gadis itu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke lantas mengambil cangkir teh disampingnya dan menyesapnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar mengingat gadis yang disukainya itu lalu ikut menyesap teh yang dihidangkan Sakura, "dia Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Apa kau mengenalnya Sasuke?"

"Hyuuga ya?" Sasuke kembali mengingat – ingat tentang nama yang tak asing baginya ini. Dengan berat hati dan sangat menyesal Sasuke memandang Naruto hendak memberitahunya, "dia sudah menikah dengan rekan kerjaku dan sekarang marganya sudah berubah. Sekarang dia adalah Hinata Sabaku," dan dengan begitu hati Naruto benar – benar hancur.

"Begitu ya," gumam Naruto dan tanpa pemuda itu sadari tangannya yang memegang cangkir bergetar. "Mereka baru saja menikah dua bulan lalu," Sasuke menambahkan dan Naruto kembali menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Karena penyesalan hanya ada di akhir.

"Aku sudah sangat terlambat."

* * *

OWARI

* * *

_**Aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu**_

_**Aku tidak pernah memiliki angan – angan menjauhimu**_

_**Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu sampai saat ini**_

_**Tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu perasaanmu**_

_**Kau begitu jauh dari dekapku**_

_**Ketika melihatmu bersama lelaki yang kau sebut kekasihmu itu**_

_**Aku merasa sesak, sampai bernafas saja sulit bagiku**_

_**Tetapi saat mendengar kau sudah menikah bersama pria selain aku**_

_**Rasanya dunia sudah tidak berwarna lagi**_

_**Ketika aku kembali mengingatmu**_

_**Aku akan sadar betapa jauh aku darimu**_

_**Betapa aku terlalu menjaga jarak denganmu**_

_**Betapa egoisnya aku dulu**_

_**Dan**_

_**Aku sangat membenci diriku yang tak bisa lebih jujur kepadamu sejak awal**_

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca **

Silakan tinggalkan kesan dan pesan di kolom review

**Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day #5**

**Keep Stay Cool NaruHina Lovers**

Kitazawa Nami


End file.
